In recent years, in the field of medicine and the like, treatment tools for an endoscope are used in order to perform various treatments inside a body cavity using an endoscope. Among these, treatment tools for an endoscope are known that have a sheath that extends in a cylindrical shape, a gripping portion that is supported so as to be able to move forwards and backwards inside the sheath, and a needle portion that is supported so as to be able to move forwards and backwards inside the sheath and coaxially with the gripping portion (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In addition, this needle portion is formed in a cylindrical shape and a T-bar that is connected to a connecting thread is inserted in a cylinder hole of the needle portion.
Based on a structure such as this, when a biological tissue portion in the form of a thin membrane is gripped by the gripping portion, if the needle portion is moved forwards relative to the gripping portion, then the needle portion punctures the biological tissue. While the needle portion is puncturing the biological tissue, the T-bar is pushed into the biological tissue. By then pulling the connecting thread, the T-bar is pressed against the internal side of the biological tissue so that a portion of the biological tissue is made to protrude outwards towards the surgeon. This protruding portion is then excised.
Moreover, conventionally, when suturing a plurality of tissue pieces, a suturing instrument is used that sutures a plurality of tissue pieces using a needle and thread, or that clamps together a plurality of tissue pieces using clips.
Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-330973.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a suture instrument that makes it possible to reliably suture a plurality of tissue pieces, and to greatly reduce a burden on a patient.